Mi vida y mi amor!
by Lil-Black-Kate
Summary: la historia empieza en el 7º año de la pareja, y Hogwarts organiza una excursión para los que quieran de 7º curso a Londres Muggle, allí les prohiben usar las varitas aunque tengan la edad adecuada. Para no perder la costumbre los merodeadores y las chica
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Espero que os guste! Antes de que empecéis a leer los personajes excepto los que no os suenen son de JKRowling!

1.Empezamos bien!

-Em quieres darte prisa! Llegaremos tarde! No lo ves ya son las 10:58... date prisa!

-Ya voy Lily ya voy! Con tantos baúles no puedo...

DIGGNDONNDUNGG

La situación es un tanto rara, aquí las dos mi amiga Emma y yo mirando unas vías vacías como esperando que aparezca de nuevo el tren.

Yo bueno... soy, comparada con mi amiga... baja, sí, no muy guapa aunque mi amiga dice que sí, pero en mi opinión ella lo es más, tengo los ojos verdes como mi abuela y el pelo pelirrojo como... nadie que yo recuerde en la familia. Mi amiga Em es... guapa, alta con el pelo castaño y ondulado mientras que el mío es liso como una hoja. Mi amiga también, es más abierta, más comunicativa... bueno parece que me estoy definiendo como si yo no fuera nada... Pero bueno el caso es somos amigas desde que empezamos la escuela y desde entonces no nos hemos separado.

-Qué hacemos? Mis padres ya deben de estar camino de España! Y tus padres son muggles, qué hacemos? – dijo Em desesperada y mirándome con esa mirada que conocía tan bien, esa que siempre pone ante de echarse a llorar.

-Pues... antes de todo...

-Hola... disculpar habéis perdido el tren? – una mujer acompañada por su marido nos miraba como compadeciéndonos. "Pos no sabe! Estamos aquí y no en el tren por pura diversión?" de verdad las personas de hoy ya no se que piensan, acaso no es obvio que estamos aquí en la estación y no en el tren.

-Esto... –la mujer era muy elegante, seguro que tiene mucho dinero. Iba vestida con una falda larga de color morado y una túnica de color negro con encajes plateados en el cuello, el sombrero era del mismo color de la falda y el diseño de este era bajo pero ancho, apenas se le podía ver la cara. El hombre que les acompañaba parecía un hombre serio, alto moreno y con gafas nos miraba con ojos penetrantes. –Pues... sí la verdad, hemos llegado unos minutos tarde y el tren ya se ha ido... nuestros padres no están y no sabemos como podemos llegar al castillo...

-Mmm... – la mujer parecía que se lo estaba pensando... – Brian porque no los acompañas tú al castillo? Total tienes que ir ha hacer unas gestiones a Hogsmead, que vayan contigo en tren así tienes compañía y las acompañas hasta el castillo... no es seguro que unas chicas tan jóvenes vayan solas en estos tiempos.

Se me iluminó la cara. Íbamos a llegar a tiempo! Bien! O al menos esta noche, que ya es mucho, espero que no repercuta en mi título de prefecta!

-Genial! Muchas gracias! No se como agradecerles toda la ayuda! – dije con un tono unas octavas más arriba. Mi amiga estaba de piedra, me estaba viendo hablar con desconocidos, jejeje, yo que siempre estoy tan callada. El problema es que esta gente... no se... me da confianza, seguro que su hijo o hija que va con nosotros al colegio me cae bien.

-Bien pues ya esta todo decidido, el tren sale a las 11:30, así pues... uy! Daros prisa que sino volveréis a perder el tren! Buen viaje! – la mujer se despidió de su marido con un beso. Las dos Em y yo nos encaminamos con el hombre en sentido contrario, hacia el andén 5 y tres cuartos. Ya son las 11:25 espero que no perdamos el tren!

Una vez ya cómodos en el compartimento que habíamos cogido, se hizo el silencio.

-Hmm.. y... ¿¿como os llamais?

-Yo soy Lily Evans y esta es mi amiga Emma Little.

-Mmm... con que Lily... la prefecta de griffindor?

-Sí la misma... cómo lo sabe? Bueno supongo que si tiene a su hijo en la escuela le debe haber hablad...

-Lily te importa venir un momento? –Em, que demonios le pasa! Me esta mirando con una cara... mejor voy... – ahora volvemos ... jeje cosas de mujeres...

Una vez fuera del compartimento –Em donde me llevas! Eeehh! Que te pasa?

-Que, que me pasa? Estamos aquí con un desconocido! Eso es lo que me pasa! Como sabemos si es de fiar, y que nos va a llevar al castillo? Recuerda que no podemos confiar en muchas personas... ya sabes por lo de ese mago que esta reclutando gente.

-Pero parece un buen hombre. Además le suena mi nombre! Que más quieres!

-bueno puede haberlo oído en el andén cuando hablaba contigo!

-No se... bueno si cuando lleguemos a Hogsmead no nos lleva directamente a Hogwarts nos escapamos o...K tal? Nosotras bien...jijiji aquí charlando un poco de...

-Ocurre algo? Os encontráis mal? – el hombre llamémosle X a partir de ahora, había salido del compartimento.

-No, no se preocupe no pasa nada estábamos... – de repente mi amiga se tira al suelo, "¡¿qué demonios hace!" me esta tocando los bajos de ...

-Ya ve... mi amiga que le cuelgan hilos de la falda...y ... le da corte que... ya sabe que...la gente lo vea y se lo estaba arreglando, pero ya está. Entremos!

Durante el viaje nadie abrió la boca! Estoy empezando a mosquearme, este hombre no ha parado de mirarme desde... mm.. desde que volvimos a entrar al compartimento. Y si Em tiene razón y este hombre es un psicópata asesino... o un ... vete tu a saber que ... a ver ... no tiene ningún revolver... aishh... pero que digo... como va a tener uno si es un mago, más bien tendrá una varita. Aahh aún peor! Bueno.. tranquila respira... inspira...respira..

-Te pasa algo? Sigo insistiendo, no te encuentras bien verdad? – ¡¡¡Dios! Que estoy haciendo, este hombre debe pensar que estoy loca, que vergüenza... me esta mirando con el ceño fruncido, que hago. Pero por qué tendría yo que pensar y mover las manos a la vez!

-No, no se preocupe! Jeje estoy bien... solo

-Te dan miedo los trenes...

-Sí...eso... –pero que digo "qué me dan miedo los trenes! "

-No te preocupes entonces no pasara nada...es seguro... lo único que puede pasar es que tengamos una avería y que se empiece a calar fuego en los vagones, que nos asalten los vasallos de tu-sabes-quien y que no dejen nadie con vida... cosas así – mi cara se estaba volviendo cada vez más blanca, en esto no había yo caído, solo en que este hombre era un psicópata, pero en nada más - pero tranquila –añade al ver mi expresión- no pasara nada estas cosas están bien vigiladas.

-jeje... –me río ligeramente y miro a mi amiga, esta durmiendo... JA! Tendrá morro la tía! Primero me acojona con lo de este hombre y ahora se duerme! – bueno... –que se dice en estos casos.- parece que esta empeorando el día, no cree? -¡genial! Que lumbreras que soy!

-Sí, eso parece. Que tal en Hogwarts? Contenta de acabar el curso?

-Supongo! Aunque también me da un poco de miedo!

-Je, normal! Te asusta lo que puede venir, no? A mi hijo también...tiene ganas de acabar, pero a la vez le asusta el mundo real, el mudo fuera del colegio. Ya tienes pensado a que te vas a dedicar?

-No. Pero me gusta la magia antigua, la historia. Es interesante como nuestros antepasados pudieron descubrir tantas cosas. – parece que me estoy relajando, este tema va bien. ¿Quién debe ser su hijo? Me pica la curiosidad.

-Vaya parece que ya llegamos, - que corto se me ha hecho, vaya hemos ido más rápido que con el expreso de Hogwarts, solo son las 4:30 y... que pasa se oye gente fuera..

-¿Qué ocurre?

-No se, pero – consulta su reloj de bolsillo – no podemos haber llegado ya, solo son las 4:30.

-Bueno... quizás sea alguna de las paradas en otro pueblo! Quizás...

-No imposible, despierta a tu amiga, y sacar las varitas esto me huele mal! – su cara se había ensombrecido, el señor X sale de la habitación, vale Lily céntrate, despierta a Em ayyy!

-Em... despierta – la empiezo a sacudir, al principio ligeramente y con cuidado pero estoy demasiado histérica como para reaccionar y acabo por casi tirarla al suelo de lo fuerte que la estoy intentando despertar...

-Yaaa! YYAa estoy despierta! ¡¿Qué demonios pasa!

-No se, el señor este X a salido a preguntar pero me ha dicho que te despierteyque estemosaletra – dios... estoy histérica... me tiembla la voz y las manos

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dices no te entiendo si hablas tan rápido? – Como no me puede entender, estamos a punto de morir o acaso no lo ve!

-¡¡Vamos a morir! El tren se ha parado y...

La puerta se ha abierto de golpe, aún no se quien a entrado, estoy de espaladas a ella, pero por la expresión de Em podría adivinar que no es nada bueno.

Holaa! Os ha gustado! Porfa escribirme algun Reviww! Es mi primer fic en solitario así que no tengo mucha experiencia. Si queréis darme ideas para continuar lo tendré en cuenta.

Como veis será un Lily & James. Me encanta esta pareja... todos sus líos y demás. Bueno también daremos una ovación a Sirius, para que no se queje... jejeje

Muchos bessoss y no tardare mucho en actualizar!

Lil-Black/Lil-Black-Kate


	2. Intranquilidad

Holaa de nuevoo! Buenas tardes o lo que seaa, para mi ahora lo son jeje. Weno lo de siempre que los personajes excepto los inventados por mi - son de JkRowling.

2. Intranquilidad.

-¡¡Vamos a morir! El tren se ha parado y...

La puerta se ha abierto de golpe, aun no se quien a entrado, estoy de espaladas a ella, pero por la expresión de Em podría adivinar que no es nada bueno.

-Ahhh! ¿¿¿qué le ha pasado? – el señor X tiene un aspecto... horroroso, toda su cara esta llena de cortes y su ropa antes tan bien puesta ahora esta echa hilos... - ¿Qué ha...?

-No os preocupéis, ya están los aurores, pero ante todo no salgáis de este compartimiento.

-Pero... eran vasallos de... – Em esta blanca, supongo que yo debo hacer la misma, sino no me explico –expliquenos!

-Ahora no puedo. Lo siento tengo de ir a ver si necesitan mi ayuda!

Al cabo de una hora sin saber nada de lo que había pasado nos volvemos a poner en marcha.

-¿Qué piensas? – Em esta mirando embobada la ventana.

-Na. – dice en un suspiro – no pienso en na, solo... en... no se en nada.

-Ya, ¿pero algo te preocupa, no? No se, cuéntamelo si así te sientes mejor.

-Es que... me da corte ya sabes son cosas que... – ante mi mirada de ceja levantada (NA: jeje Hermy Harry te suena XD ) – bueno... es que este verano me encontré con Sirius...

-Sirius, Sirus...

-Sí, ese... Black! Pos na que creo que me gusta –Em puso su mano delante de la cara como impidiendo que yo la vaya a pegar – no me riñas... – entre medio de los brazos se podía distinguir una cara de niña: nunca he roto un plato...

-No te riño... pero Black! Por favor! Eggss.. es un chulo arrogante, egoísta, estúpido... y podría pasarme la vida dando adjetivos que lo calificaran...

-Ya pero... a parte de eso es guapo, sexy...

-ya ya ya por favor para que vomito... –Lily puso los dedos en la boca en señal.

-Bueno pero...

-Ya estoy aquí! Que tal? – el señor X tenia el mismo aspecto que cuando ha aparecido antes, magullado y con la cara llena de cortes.

-Nos puede contar que ha pasado? –Emma se esta poniendo histérica, espero que no haga ninguna locura...

-Nada un grupo de mortífagos que han intentado bloquear el tren, suerte que había un grupo de jóvenes aurores y nos han podido echar una mano!

A las 11:45 llegábamos a Hogwarts, el señor X insistió en acompañarnos hasta dentro porque decía que tenía que hablar con Dumbledore sobre un asunto pendiente... Las dos nos despedimos y nos dirigimos a la sala común para poder descansar, en ella nos encontramos a:

-Potter! – gritó al chocar con una persona que si no fuera por que Em estaba detrás me hubiera tirado al suelo.

-Evans! – dijo en el mismo tono que yo había utilizado. – que sorpresa! Esto... tengo que hablar contigo... ¿podemos? – sin esperar respuesta cogió de su brazo y la arrastro al otro extremo de la habitación ante la mirada expectante de sus amigos.

-Hola Sirius! – dijo Em.

-Hmm... Hola! – dijo sin ni siquiera mirarla.

-Yo bueno... – empezó James, y acto seguido se llevo una de las manos a la cabeza y se revolvió el cabello.- Esto... la semana que viene no la otra hay salida a Hogsmeade y me gustaría si...

-NO! –Lily se giró dándole la espalda y empezando a caminar hacia las escaleras de la torre – Em, vienes! – lo dijo más en una orden que en pregunta.

-Sí, vámonos. Aquí no se puede estar.

-Eh! Esperaa! Evans! Contéstame... ¿Evans? – grito James desesperado pero ella ni le hizo caso. - ¿Qué demonios le pasa? –dijo intentando, en vano, fingir que era una pregunta hecha al azar, y que en realidad no le importaba.

Al llegar a su habitación una lechuza marrón con manchas negras las estaba observando desde la cama. En su pata estaba atado un trozo de pergamino. Lily se acercó a la lechuza para coger la nota. Al desdoblarla se fijó en que la persona quien la había escrito la había repetido bastantes veces, ya que estaba varias veces borrada.

Querida Lily:

Soy yo, una persona a la que ni te dignas a mirar, una persona que sueña contigo, y que te desea en lo más profundo de su ser. Estos versos son para ti espero que te gusten:

Por una mirada, un mundo;

por una sonrisa, un cielo;

por un beso... yo no sé

qué te diera por un beso. 

PD: El primer sábado de ida a Hogsmeade me apetecería quedar contigo, te esperaré en la esquina de la calle: "camino de los cerezos" tanto si vienes como si no. Un eterno enamorado se despide con un beso arrastrado por los vientos del amor.

-jijiijijij

-Em! No te rías es muy bonito!

-Pero si no me río de la carta jajaja sino de la expresión de tu cara jajajaja tendrías de verla, se te han subido los colores.

-Imbécil!

-Auch! Te vas a enterar! – Emma con la otra almohada de Lily, y devolviéndole la que le ha tirado empezaron una guerra de almohadas hasta que alguien entro en la habitación sobresaltándolas.

-Hola! ¿qué estáis haciendo? – era Jess una de nuestras compañeras de habitación, es maja, aunque quizás un tanto demasiado preocupada por su aspecto físico. Jess es rubia con el pelo ondulado aunque siempre se lo alisa, desde que la conozco apenas la he visto con su pelo al natural. Desde el año pasado que tuvo uno crisis con su amiga por haberse ligado a su novio pasa muchas horas con nosotras. – ¿De qué os reís tanto si se puede saber? – nos dijo con una sonrisa.

-Jajajaja a Lily le han escrito una carta de amor. Un admirador secreto!

-Enserio! Que romántico! ¿Quien ha podido ser? – dijo sentándose al otro lado de Lily y cogiéndole la carta para echarle un vistazo. – por mi experiencia tiene que haber sido alguien... mmm...

La puerta se volvió a abrir y aparecieron el resto de compañeras. La conversación no llegó a más ya que se fueron a dormir.

-Eh Lily! Mañana seguimos hablando y especulando quien puede habértelo enviado – dijo Jess en un susurro antes de caer dormida.

Durante toda la noche Lily estuvo dándole vueltas. ¿A quien podía interesarle, nadie nunca se había fijado en ella, más bien pasaba inadvertida a ojos ajenos, o no?

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Holaaa!¿¿Qué tal? Que os ha parecido?

Muchas gracias por los reviews!

IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs: Hola! Muchas gracias por los ánimos! Me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado. Y Espero que este capítulo también lo hayas disfrutado. Besoss!

EstherRadcliffe: Hola! Oh! Pues vaya si me odias no se que decir jeje espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. Jajaj y no me odies tanto, que no soy tan mala, aunque... si sigues leyendo algún chaparrón más me caerá jajaj. Besoss!

Porfaaa dejen Reviwsss! Muchoss besoss a todos!

Buenas nochess ahora que estoy acabando de escribir, Lil-Black


	3. Lagrimas de mujer

Holaaa! Weno mejor no me enrollo... Los personajes son de JKRowling...

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

3. Lágrimas de mujer

Durante la semana anterior a la ida a Hogsemade, Em y Jess se la pasaron haciendo especulaciones sobre el posible amor secreto de Lily.

-Queréis dejarlo ya! Por favor... ya no puedo más me estáis hartando, además no pienso ir a ese sitio.

-Qué! Vamos Lily no seas moña! Vas lo conoces, dejas que te invite a comer y por supuesto pides el menú más caro, y si de verdad no te gusta le dices que te vas al baño y no vuelves te vas a la salida. – dijo Jess muy convencida como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo. "Qué piensa que todo el mundo es como ella. Pos no señor, no!" – Lily no me mires así queda con ese chico y...

-¿Qué chico?

-Oh! ¿Evans tiene un amante?

-¿Quién? – Sirius y James se habían acercado cautelosamente a la las chicas al haber oído cierta palabra: Chico.

-¿No seré yo verdad Evans? ¿Ya te has pensado lo del Sábado? – Dijo James con una de sus mejores sonrisas, aquellas con las que hacia derretir a cualquier mujer.

-Sí, justo en ti estaba pensando! – dijo Lily en tono sarcástico - no tengo nada mejor que hacer que pensar en un tío que solo piensa en si mismo, que se desordena el pelo, para que parezca que acabas de bajar de una escoba, y que presume por ahí con una estúpida snitch. Lo único que me das es Asco! Y si crees que este sábado voy a ir contigo a Hogsmeade solo por que eres guapo y estas como un tren estas bien equivocado porque ya tengo planes. – Lily acabó la frase sin mucho aire y roja hasta la punta de los dedos del pie, lo había dicho todo de carrerilla. " Dios... no me lo puedo creer le he dicho a Potter todo lo que pienso de él. Mis amigas me están mirando con la boca abierta y Potter esta blanco. Bien! Pensemos. Plan 1: Largarse, Plan 2: intentar arreglar el mal entendido, mm.. mejor el 1. – Esto... tengo que ir a ver a McGonagall por un asunto... importante... Adiós!

Lily cogió su mochila y sin decir nada más se fue siendo observada por todas las personas que habían sido testigos de sus palabras en el gran comedor.

-¿Qué ha dicho? – dijo James con una sonrisa.

-Creo Prongs que aunque considere que estas como un tren no quiere salir contigo –Contestó Sirius en tono solemne – Lo siento compañero, mujeres... un mundo complicado.

-Bueno ya esta bien no! Nosotras estamos aun aquí! – dijo Jess

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Madre mía pero que he hecho... como he podido decir tantas cosas... pero que me pasa con lo tímida que era yo y ahora va y suelto todo eso. Lily estaba apoyada en un pasillo del tercer piso cerca de la estatua de la bruja tuerta. A ver tranquilizate, siéntate y reflexiona. Tampoco no he dicho algo malo, solo que es un imbécil, arrogante, chulo... ah y lo he llamado guapo y que esta como un tren... diossss no puede ser, auque quizás no me ha oído, si, lo debo haber dicho muy flojo, seguro además nadie se ha dado cuenta.

-Habéis visto como se ha puesto Lily! – alguien se acercaba y esta hablando de mi mejor me escondo. –jaaj pensaba que la cara se le quedaría igual que el pelo jajjajaaj

-Ya vale Canuto! No tiene gracia! De acuerdo, además no ha sido tan malo. –dijo James que en ese momento daba la vuelta a la esquina del pasillo y se dejaba ver.

-Nooo... solo te ha dicho que no te aguanta pero que estas bueno... casi nada... – dijo un Sirius todo contento – note deprimas podía ser peor! Jejej

-Te estas burlando de mi verdad?

-No. Como puedes pensar esto de mi! He Moony en k cae luna llena... – dijo cambiando de tema y adelantándose hasta Remus que caminaba un metro delante suyo, dejando atrás un pensativo James.

Lily seguía escondida detrás de la bruja, en su cara se le podían reflejar unas pequeñas lagrimas de tristeza o más bien no sabia de que...

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

-Hola!

-Donde te habías metido! Te hemos estado buscando! – dijo Jess al ver entrar a Lily en la habitación.

-¿Estás bien? –dijo Em mirándola preocupada.

-Sí! ¿Por qué lo decís? – Dijo Lily intentando una sonrisa pero no le salió, en realidad no estaba bien, todo eso le había hecho pensar, y si de verdad le gustase James. – me voy a pegar una ducha y me voy a la cama.

Al momento que salió de la ducha, la lechuza marrón moteada de manchas negras entraba por la ventana con una nota en su pico.

Estimada Lily:

Lágrimas que yo he visto brotar de tu silencio

y de tus diecisiete años

y que cayó en la tarde con un algo de hoja

desprendida de un mayo...

Yo no sé de qué pena, de qué esperanza rota,

de qué nombre venía,

ni si era tu primera lágrima de mujer

o la última de niña.

Yo pasé junto a ti como pasaba el viento

Y el rumor de las olas.

Nunca sabré tu nombre. Nunca sabré el pasado

de esa lágrima sola.

Ni tu sabrás tampoco que una tristeza tuya

cruzó una vez mi vida...

La noche será corta. Mañana volverás

A ser una sonrisa.

Pero quiero decirte que esa lágrima tuya,

cayendo inconsolable

de tus años –tan dulces, tan amargos, tan quince -,

desbarató la tarde;

que la playa y el verde de las enredaderas

y julio y sus gaviotas

se ensombrecieron cuando, a solas con el mar,

lloraste porque todo, porque nada, por cosas.

Canción para una chica que lloraba sola en Taramay 

Después de leer el poema-canción que le habían enviado, más lagrimas empezaron a brotarle de los ojos. Sus amigas la intentaron consolar, pero ella no se dejo. Cogió su poema, se metió en la cama cerrando las cortinas para poder pensar, ese año iba a ser complicado...

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Holaa! Este capítulo ha sido corto, pero muy bonito verdad? A mi es uno de los que más me gustan...

IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs: Hola wapa! Me allegro de verte. Que bien que te haya gustado. Espero que ese capítulo también, para mi es uno de mis preferidos. El señor x? Jajaj por allá van los tiros pero no te lo puedo asegurar ;). Besoss! Hasta pronto.

Jaime Black: Hola preciosa! Me allegro mucho de que te haya gustado… mmm… tu crees que es James? Jeje es posible  Un beso! Hasta pronto.

Un besooo a todos los que me apoyan!

Lil-Black


	4. Que suerte!

4.Que suerte!

Lily se levantó muy temprano ese día, el gran comedor no estaba muy lleno, cuatro o cinco personas por mesa. Se sentó alejada de un grupo de chicas de quinto curso que hablaban y se reían. Tenía que pensar, tenía que hablar con alguien. No sabía porque esta carta y el comportamiento de Potter le afectaba tanto, porque lo de Potter ya hacia tiempo, pero esta carta¿quién podía habérsela mandado? Sentía una cosa incomoda dentro y no sabía que era y eso le intrigaba. ¿Con quién podía hablar? Sus amigas se reirían de ella... el chico. El chico misterioso con él podría hablar, aunque... que corte. Mejor le escribo una carta...pero si no se ni quién es! A ver Lily concéntrate! - bien estrújate bien el cerebro.

-Lily que haces¿ - Em acababa de llegar y antes de sentarse se había quedado observando los raros movimientos de la pelirroja.

-Eh! Nada jeje desperezarme! Jeje ¿qué tenemos ahora?

-Pues... creo que historia – Contestó Jess que acababa de llegar. Se sentó al lado de Lily y cogió la tostada que minutos antes Lily había untado para comérsela.

Una vez en clase la chicas cogieron los pupitres de la segunda fila ya que las clases eran bastante aburridas y así poder hacer el vago y hablar, pero tampoco ponerse en la última por que eso sí cogían apuntes, al menos Lily los cogía y las otras copiaban. Esta vez, al lado de profesor Binns se encontraba una chica alta, delgada y pelirroja igual que Lily.

-Holaa! Buenos días a todos! –dijo el profesor Binns. – os presento a la señorita Stuart – hizo una pausa para que acabaran los aahhh, ohhhh y demás de la clase – hmm estará aquí con nosotros hasta navidades.

-Hola a todos me llamo Suze Stuart y como bien a dicho vuestro profesor estaré con vosotros en esta clase hasta navidad. Bueno, antes he hablado con vuestro profesor y le he propuesto para este tiempo que yo voy ha estar aquí, un trabajo. Entonces lo que yo os propongo es que en parejas hagáis un dossier de tema libre, el que queráis. – hizo una pausa como anteriormente había hecho el profesor Binns. – Bien pues para que no haya problemas me tomare la libertad de hacer yo las parejas.

-Pero..

-además ya tengo los grupos hechos, a ver... Little con Lupin... Snape con Pettigrw... Potter con Ev... no, mejor con Fuller, Evans con... Black- y siguió leyendo nombres y explicándoles como lo quería hasta el final de la clase.

Yendo hacia la siguiente clase del día todo el mundo comentaba lo desgraciado que había sido por tocarle con aquel o aquella.

-Por qué no me podía haber tocado con alguien que demuestre un poco de interés en esta asignatura? – dijo exasperada Lily.

-A ver centrate! Quien puede estar interesado en la asignatura dada por el profesor Binns, son aburridas! No se como te pueden gustar! – Dijo Em poniéndose enfrente de Lily y parándola a ella y a los que iban detrás para que le escuchara con atención.

-Eh! Avanzad o poneros a hablar en otro lugar! – dijo un alumno de Hufflepuff

-Li querida! Que bien que comparto grupo con tan bella dama! – Sirius salió sobresaltando a las dos chicas pasándole uno de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Lily y estampándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Pero que demonio...

-Sirius! Qué haces? vamos! – dijo James de repente al ver la escena que estaba protagonizando su amigo con la chica pelirroja. Lo cogió de la manga y se lo llevó a rastras a la próxima clase.

La siguiente clase se hizo rápida y pronto llegó a la noche. Una noche muy bonita la verdad, el cielo despejado y la luna asomaba su cuerpo redondo brillando encima del lago, no era luna llena pero relataba que de aquí unos días lo seria.

Lily se encontraba sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana observando la oscura noche. En la sala común reinaba una calma inusual, todo el mundo estaba reunido en pequeños grupos hablando.

-Lis estas bien¿ - Era Em. – desde que hemos acabado las clases estas muy callada. No te encuentras bien verdad? Dimelo! Somos amigas.

-No pasa nada Em de verdad, no te preocupes por mi. Si me pasa algo tu serás la primera en saberlo te lo prometo. – dijo Lily en un tono suave esbozando una sonrisa tímida.

-Seguro?- te puedo dejar aquí sola¿ tengo que empezar el trabajo, he estado hablando con Lupin y se lo quiere quitar de encima cuanto antes. Jeje no sabia que era tan aplicado.

-Jeje si es majo. He hablado alguna vez con él. No te preocupes vete ha hacer el trabajo que yo me quedo aquí un rato y después subiré a ducharme.

-vale luego nos vemos y te cuento – dijo Em yéndose hacia la biblioteca donde supuestamente había quedado con Remus.

Al momento en que Em desapareció por el agujero del retrato Lily se volvió a submerjer en sus pensamientos. Genial ahora tengo que hacer un trabajo con un tipo que no tiene dos dedos de frente. Ojalá me hubiera tocado con Lupin, almenos me llevo bien con él.

-Hola! Hola?hola? ehhh.! – una mano se me ha puesto delate de la cara y no para de agitarse... joder! Lily la aparta la mano sin prestar atención a la persona que tiene delante.

Como puede pasarme esto, este curso es una mierda. bueno el próximo día que reciba una carta de ese admirador... uyy como suena ejjejej.

-De que te ríes? – una voz a lo lejos volvía asonar y otra vez esa mano se agitaba delante mío- Evans¡Evans!

-Qué! – Sirius ya desesperado por que esa chica no le hacía ni puñetero caso y parecía moviendo y hablando sola una loca psicópata! - ah eres tú! Que quieres¿

-qué, qué quiero? Qué te pasa a ti? Te encuentras bien?

-Sí por?

-Hombre, no se, llevo una media hora llamándote y haciendo el pariré delante de tus narices para que me escuches y ni caso. En qué estabas pensando? Un chico...? –dijo dándole un empujón en el hombro a Lily y mirándola de reojo con una sonrisa pícara en la cara.

-No te importa, tengo cosas en que pensar. Bueno a ver de que hacemos el trabajo?

-mmm... no se! A ti que te apetece? Guerra? Hambre?...

-pues... a ver tiene que ser un tema que de, de sí... que te parece el conflicto entre los magos puros y los muggles? Estaría bien y tendríamos mucho de que hablar.

-Mmm.. Bien trato hecho. – dijo Sirius extendiendo la mano a Lily para que se la estrechara y así cerrar el trato.

-Bien adiós. – soltó Lily antes de girarse nuevamente hacia la ventana.

-eh! No me eches podemos hablar no? Que te preocupa?

-Nada.

-entonces porque estas mirando la ventana?

-Por nada.

-Pero si no miras la ventana por nada, que haces?

-Nada.

-solo sabes decir nada?

-puedes parar de hacer preguntas estúpidas?

-Vale. Perdona solo me preocupaba por ti! – dijo en un tono ofendido. Pero no se movió del lugar donde estaba por el contrario se sentó en el hueco que quedaba libre del alfeizar.

Lily ya no sabía que hacer. Este tío no se cansaba nunca?

-sabes yo pienso que una chica tan guapa no tendría que estar triste.

-quieres dejarme en paz!

-no. No hasta que no me digas que te pasa. – dijo en un tono serio, cruzándose de brazos.

-pues ya puedes esperar sentado! – dijo en el mismo tono Lily, girándose de cara a él para poder cruzarse de brazos y quedarse mirándole fijamente. Los dos aguantaban la mirada, ninguno de los dos iba a caer primero, era el juego de a ver quien aguanta más.

-Puedo pasarme así toda la vida Evans!

-Yo también Black!

-Lilyyyy! No sabes lo que he visto verdad? – Jess acababa de entrar a la sala común sobresaltando a los dos y a toda la sala. Muchos pares de ojos las estaban observando con curiosidad.

-No! – dijo en un tono seco. Le había interrumpido la sesión de miradas asesinas. Estaba segura que si hubieran continuado le hubiese ganado. No me he movido de aquí, así que no tengo ninguna manera de saber que has visto.

-Vale pues...

-Por mi no os cortéis por favor. Adelante yo ya me voy. Seguiremos hablando otro día Evans. – dijo Sirius en un tono calmado levantándose del alfeizar y dándole a Lily un beso en la mejilla como despedida. Lily se quedo de piedra, no le había dado tiempo de contestar.

-Joder nena, que ha pasado? vamos subimos arriba que te tengo que contar una cosa y después tu me explicas que hacías con Black.

Una vez arriba en la habitación Jess le explico que había estado en la biblioteca y en ella se había encontrado a un Lupin y una Emma muy juntitos riendo por lo bajo.

-Que opinas? – ahora que había acabado de contar, Jess abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche y sacó de ella una bolsa llena de grageas Bertty Botts de todos los sabores que empezó a comer sin parar observando a Lily, esperando su respuesta. –Lily adelante que opinas!- dijo en un tono divertido.

-Que? – dijo una Lily distraída...

---------------------------------------

Holaa! que tal? weno ya que hoy es mi cumpleaños he decidido subiros otro capítulo más! jejej ya 18! aahh! como ya me han dicho amigos mios! ahora puedo ir a la carcel! jejej Un besoo y espero que hayáis disfrutado!

¿Qué pasa con Lily?

jeje espero que lo hayáis disfrutado!

Muchissimas gracias a estas chicas que siempre me apoyan! Un beso enorme a todas!

IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs: Holaa wapa! jajaj shii! y me encanta que me digas que te gusta! es estupendo! y has tenido suerte que es mi cumpleaños y tenía muchas ganas de subir otro capítulomás! jajaj Sirius e encanta! no se nota verdad?jeje Un besoo! hasta pronto!

guadalupe evans: Hola! me alegro que te haya gustado, no los poemas no son mios, ya me gustaría jeje, un año me lei un libro que tamién intercalaba poemas y como me encanto pense en poner en mi historia. A mi estos me encantan. aunque el poema canción lo tuve que modificar un poco ya que la original era a los 15 años jeje. Un beso! y espero que este capítulo tambíen te haya gustado!

EstherRadcliffe: jajaj hola! me alegro que la continues y que te siga gustando! shii se pondrá interesante! jeje ya veras! Un besazo hasta pronto!

Lil-Black-Kate


	5. contestaciones

5. Contestaciones

-Que? – dijo una Lily distraída tocándose la mejilla donde minutos antes Sirius le había estampado un beso.

-Estas... ¿Te gusta Sirius¿ - Jess acababa de saltar de la cama, colocándose de rodillas y mirando a Lily.

-No¿Qué dices¿ Lo de Remus y Em?

-¿No me estas prestando atención verdad¿Qué te pasa? des de que hemos subido estas rara, bueno desde hace antes también pero Sirius tiene algo que ver verdad?

-Espera.. ¿qué me estas contando? A mi no me pasa nada solo que tengo bajones, es nuestro último curso y ... bueno eso¿qué querías contarme que habías visto?

-Ves como no me escuchas! Ya te lo he contado, que Lupin y Em se llevan algo entre manos, se les veía muy juntos en la biblioteca.

-Claro que se llevan algo entre manos, UN TRABAJO DE HISTORIA!- dijo Lily desesperada!

-Ya bueno tranquilízate!- dijo Jess volviéndose a sentar en el borde de su cama mirando el vacío cuarto. – Y.. – se aventuro a decir, la curiosidad le comía por dentro. – ¿Qué hacías con Sirius?

-Ah! Eso. Nada. – dijo y acto seguido se toco de nuevo la mejilla. Puso los ojos en blanco y empezó a pensar. " Y si es él¿Y si es él el que me escribe? Puede ser él mi admirador, él, él!

-Ehh! – Jess se había levantado al ver a su amiga en ese estado de shok, algo le pasaba y no nos lo quería contar, tendré que hablar con Em de esto cuanto antes!

-----

A la misma hora en la otra punta de la torre...

-Hola.

-Donde estabas¿ llevo aquí desde hace un rato y ni tu ni Remus... habéis aparecido que hacias¿

-yo na, por¿

-tienes una cara rara.. – James, se encontraba sentado encima de la cama, dejó lo que estaba haciendo a un lado y se acerco a la punta de su cama para poder escuchar a Sirius con mayor atención- que pasa cuenta Padfoot!

-Nada estaba hablando con Lily sobre el trabajo de historia- iba contestando mientras se quitaba la ropa en dirección al baño.

-Ah! Y que te ha dicho?

-Y este interés repentino¿ que estabas haciendo cuando he llegado¿

-Nada – dijo apresurándose hacia los papeles y guardándolos de mala manera debajo de la almohada.

-Ya. Sabes nunca me había fijado en Lily. Es guapa. – seguía hablando desde la ducha.

-si. –dijo distraídamente. – bueno...tengo de irme un momento ahora vuelvo. – dijo levantándose.

-adonde vas a estas horas? – dijo asomando la cabeza por el marco de la puerta.

-a.. pues... mi madre...

-Holaa! Que buen día hace no creéis¿ -la puerta se abrió de golpe y de ella entro un Remus muy contento.

-Si, teniendo en cuenta que ya son las 9 de la noche. –dijo Sirius

-ja ja ja muy gracioso, que hacíais¿

-Aquí charlando- Sirius acababa de salir del baño con una mini toalla atada a la cintura dejando ver sus maravillosos abdominales, su cuerpo tan bien formado, su musculatura era producto de los duros entrenamientos de Quiddich - James me contaba lo que estaba haciendo aquí solo, sentado en su cama solo iluminado con su lamparita.

-Que! Sirius no inventes! De donde vienes tu!

-Puff!- dijo tirándose de espaldas en su cama, la cual acabo todo desecha. – He estado con Em hacien...

-Ahora es Em¿ - comento James levantando una ceja, se había vuelto a sentar en su cama, dejando a un lado lo que tenia intención de hacer minutos antes.

-A ver cuéntale todo a tu querido Sirius, cuenta, cuenta! – dijo sentándose en la cama donde Remus se había tirado y poniendo cara de cochorrito -.

-Es muy simpática la verdad, es atenta, sensible, graciosa...

-Vale, vale, vale, ves al grano os habéis enrollado?

-Sirius, no todo en esta vida es intercambiar fluidos bucales –contesto Remus levantándose de la cama y yéndose hacia el baño.

-Pero... –dijo mirando a James

-Nhaa... – contesto moviendo negativamente la cabeza.

A la mañana siguiente el gran comedor estaba lleno de gente muy alborotada, la profesora Mc Gonagall había anunciado que dentro de unas semanas habría una visita a Londres muggle con los alumnos de 7º.

-Por que creéis que han organizado una salida a Londres, y además a Londres, muggle? – dijo Jess haciendo una mueca de desacuerdo con la visita.

-Londres muggle esta muy bien, seguramente nos llevaran a museos y... bueno el caso es que esta bien. – dijo Lily convencida de que esta excursión será estupendo para que sus amigas conozcan y respeten , al menos Jess que todo esto muggle le supera un poco, toda como así decirlo la "cultura"

-Si supongo que estará bien. –dijo Em distraídamente mirando a cierto muchacho que acababa de entrar al gran comedor junto a sus amigos. Involuntariamente levantó una mano a modo de saludo que el chico contestó con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Uhhh! Em... tu y Lupin... – dijo Jess dejando el tenedor en el plato y mirando a Em, como esperando una respuesta.

-Qué¿ solo somos amigo!- dijo poniéndose colorada y empezando a comer lo más rápido posible.

-Ya! Todos dicen lo mismo!

-Todos¿ - preguntó Lily sin mirarla porque estaba concentrada con la tarta de arandanos que intentaba partirla con el tenedor – ayy esto esta duro!

-Sí, este verano mi prima quedaba cada día con un chico para " estudiar" según ella – dijo Jess haciendo un movimiento con las manos...

-Hola! Que tal chicas? Lily te importa que empezamos mañana con el trabajo es que hoy no me va bien!

-A...

-Bien gracias. Pues hasta mañana!

-Pero será!

-Como consientes que te haga esto Lily

-Quiero aprobar el curso, además igualmente hoy no habíamos quedado, no se de donde se lo ha sacado.

Ya eran las 5 de la tarde, y el día había pasado... normal digamos... Las tres chicas, aprovechando que era viernes por la tarde y aun no había empezado el frió ni la época de exámenes, decidieron ir a pasear por los terrenos.

-Lily mañana piensas ir a tu cita¿ estaría bien echarnos unas risas jejeje – dijo Em dándose codazos con Jess

-Nose.. quien debe ser¿ yo también quiero saberlo pero... a la vez... si, supongo que iré... Nos vamos para arriba¿ -dijo desviando el tema de su admirador y yéndose en dirección al castillo.

-Eehh! Lily esperanos!

Una vez en la habitación se encontraron con una lechuza ya conocida por Lily, Em que también la había visto fue la primer que al verla se tiro encima par coger la carta.

-Eh! Em dámela es privada!

-Oh vamos Lily!

-No! Primero la leeré yo! – dijo adoptando una expresión de enfado que enseguida fue retirada por una explosión de risas de las 3. – Em coge la lechuza que no se escape, esta vez le contestare...

_Quería Lily:_

_"Soñé que tú me llevabas  
por una blanca vereda,  
en medio del campo verde,  
hacia el azul de las sierras,  
hacia los montes azules,  
una mañana serena.(...)"_

_Antonio Machado._

_Hola.. mañana no puedo quedar contigo, de verdad que me hacia mucha ilusión pero es que tengo un problema de familia y este sábado me voy a Londres. Te pido disculpas, y te prometo que te lo recompensare cuando vuelva con lo que tu_ _quieras._

_Un beso muy fuerte!_

-oh! Lil es preciosoo! Dijo Em poniendo cara de pánfila

-Callà – dije agarrando la carta contra el pecho.

-Que le vas a escribir? – me dijo Jess

-No se... pero lo que si se es que no lo vais a ver. –dijo Lily y acto seguido se sentó en su cama y empezó a escribir, mientras tanto Em y Jess se habían acercado cautelosamente al pie de la cama para poder captar algo de la carta...

_Querido..._ No mejor no, como puedo empezar... hola es muy soso... que más da..

_Hola!_

_Me han gustado mucho tus poemas, son muy bonitos. No sabia que había más gente que leyera poemas de autores muggles. De verdad me encantan._

_Respecto a lo de este sábado no te preocupes, primero va tu familia._

_Un beso!_

_Lily_

-Ya esta!

-Que ponesss! Porfaa dínoslo! Porfaaa Lily!

-Va se buenaa!

-nnn...- Lily les saco la lengua a las dos pasándoles la carta para que dieran el visto bueno.

-Que sosa eres Lily de verdad... Pon que gracias a estos poemas lo amas con locura y que dese...

-Dame esto Jess y para de decir chorradass... –Lily cogió la carta y la ató a la pata de la Lechuza, y esta enseguida que tubo su paquete le dio un pequeño pellizco en el dedo y salió volando hacia su amo.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Holaa! que tal? espero que bien! ya se, ya se... vuelve a ser cortito... lo siento...

el poema es precioso... la verdad es que yo para sus interpretaciones no soy muy acertada jajajja una vez en clase de lengua me hicieron comentar uno que yo pensaba que hablaba sobre la perdida de un ser querido que acababa de morir y resultaba que hablaba de que el poeta se enteraba que su amante le ponía los cuernos... pues nada que yo o son muy directos o no... jajajj es que la frase " y un amigo me dijo lo siento..." yo pense que era porque se había muerto alguien ajjajajajjj

Bueno muchíssimas gracias por los reviewss! gracias gracias gracias! y bueno no puedo más y he actualizado!

gracias a

EstherRadcliffe: Muchisimas gracias por felicitarme! creo que ahora se te han ido las dudas si escribe o no... jejej y parece que shii! que te ha parecido la contestación? jajaj estas de acuerdo con Jess? jajja ohh! ese poema me encanta! es de Bécquer es precioso... hay un par más que me gustan de él... supongo que los ire poniendo a lo largo de fic. yo el que me he leido es el de _Rimas _de Bécquer. Un beso y no te preocupes que no faltaran! hasta pronto!

IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs: Muchas gracias! jeje shi! lo siento es que si te digo la verdad tengo un par hechos ya... así que los voy subiendo apoco a poco, los últimos que tengo son más largos... jejej. aishh! Black me encanta! shiii jajja se pondra celosoo! pero es muy orgulloso jamas lo admitiría! jajaja un beso y gracias por los animos! hasta pronto!

Un beso a todos!

LilBlackKate


	6. ¿Sueño o realidad?

6.Sueño o realidad?

-Dame esto Jess y para de decir chorradass... –Lily cogió la carta y la ató a la pata de la Lechuza, y esta enseguida que tubo su paquete le dio un pequeño pellizco en el dedo y salió volando hacia su amo. –bueno, qué, nos vamos a dormir?

-Ahora me has desvelado, jajaj –Jess empezó a reír – primera para ducharmee! Y acto seguido se levantó y se metió en el baño!

-Pobrecita esto le esta afectando! – decía Em moviendo negativamente la cabeza – y tu! qué nos vayamos ya a dormir! Pero si solo son las 7.

-eee... jiji es que...na, quiero cambiar de tema así te va mejor? – dijo Lily mirando hacia otro lado.

-jeje shii. Pues después de ducharnos podemos bajar abajo a ver que ambiente se mueve.

-bien, me parece bien

En la habitación de los chicos

-benoo Padfoot ya me contaras que rollo te llevas con Li...Evans? porque se te ve muy pendiente de ella.. –James y Sirius acababan de llegar a su habitación después de un duro entrenamiento de Quiddich. James llevaba todo el día intentando hablar con Sirius sobre dicha pelirroja.

-Jaj no es nada James... o... acaso estas celoso¿ - dijo Sirius con un deje de ironía en su voz .

-Qué, yo, no! Por que lo preguntas¿ -dijo un James rojo como un tomate.

-mm.. pues no se.. jaja no será que desde que nos asignaron ese trabajo de historia no paras de preguntar que tal me va? – se hizo el silencio, en el que james había empezado a buscar algún tesoro por el suelo, ya que no paraba de mirarlo – oh! Correo! –Sirius estaba mirando la ventana por la cual acababa de entrar Tad la lechuza de James. 

-Ah! Debe ser mi madre diciéndole que me acuerde de coger las cosas para este fin de semana. –dijo mientras desataba la carta de la pata y la dejaba encima de la mesa sin leerla. – seguramente dirá, James acuérdate de coger los calzoncillos y el cepillo de dientes que no quiero que llegues aquí y tengamos que comprar todo.

Acto seguido los dos chicos se echaron a reír.

-Venga va que tengo que empezar a empaquetar!

-jaja ok! Recoge que yo te miro!

-que gracioso el niño. Bueno di? Como es que de repente hablas tanto con Evans

-James, tranquilo es una táctica.. –dijo Sirius levantando las cejas.

-Ya...

-enserio, pero aun no puedo decirte nada, solo que el plan Sirius ha empezado...

-En serio si es por mi déjalo que ya no me gusta..

-Si, ya...

-bueno ya esta. –dijo colocando en pie su baúl. Lastima que hoy no me quede, es luna llena, montaos la juerga a mi salud. Y mañana hay salida a Hogsmeade, compra bengalas Filibuster que ya no nos quedan

-Si mi capitán – dijo poniendo la mano en la cabeza y quedándose rígido. – da, que yo te llevo el baúl, tu lleva lo demás.

Justo cuando salían por la puerta de la torre de los chicos la cual quedaba en frente de la de los chicos Em, Lily y Jess también salían.

-Ay! Sirius ahora vuelvo que me he olvidado una cosa!

-Bien Prongs pero date prisa. Que tal chicas?

-Te vas? –dijo Lily

-Si! A surcar el cielo! Jajaja, sabes tengo una moto –dijo guiñándole un ojo – si esto te llevo un día.

-Si de acuerdo cuando los cerdos empiecen a volar.

-Lily veámonos no pierdas el tiempo con este sin vergüenza.

-esto... y Remus?- pregunto una Em tímida

-se ha tenido que ir a ver a su madre! Por? Yo le diré que le buscas no te preocupes que mi amigo recibirá el mensaje!

Las tres chicas bajaron las escaleras y salieron por el hueco del retrato. Se había hecho tarde y la mayoría de gente ya se estaba yendo del gran comedor.

-Deberíamos darnos prisa antes que ya no nos sirvan más comida! –dijo Jess.

Durante la comida Jess y Em empezaron una conversación de lo que tenían que comprar mañana en el pueblo, que si jabón de avena, que era mejor que si esta crema que si la otra...

" es él! Seguro se iba, llevaba un baúl, pero no puede ser, él. No, no me gusta claro que no. Es un estúpido, chulo y creído.

Aunque sea uno de los chicos más guapos de Hogwarts. Pero que digo... habrá recibido la carta..."

-Lily! En que piensas! Es que como sigas con la albóndiga pinchada con el tenedor y este a dos centímetros de tu boca te lo meto a la fuerza!

-Eh! Jeje perdón! De que hablabais!

-De que tenemos que comprar mañana. –Em se empezaba a preocupar por el estado de su amiga, desde que habían empezado el curso estaba muy rara.

Una vez que acabaron de comer se fueron a su habitación y estuvieron hablando hasta que se quedaron dormidas.

Por otro lado, dos figuras salían a hurtadillas de la escuela y se adentraban en los terrenos del castillo.

-Wormail date prisa que Moony ya nos debe estar esperando.

-Voy Padfoot, es que se me ha enganchado el pie con una rama.

-Que ha sido ese ruido?- un ruido estridente acababa de salir del bosque prohibido. Wormail dame el mapa, que debe haber sido eso?

-Moony?

-No creo, viene en dirección contraria, dame el mapa coño!

-es que... no lo tengo!

-Como? – a Sirius se le pusieron los ojos como platos – pero si te lo he dado antes!

-lo se, y me lo he guardado en el bolsillo trasero – se mete la mano en el y se da cuenta que el bolsillo esta agujereado. –Uy! Se me debe haber caído por el camino! Voy a buscarlo – otro ruido!

-déjalo! Luego lo buscamos! Rápido detrás de ese árbol!

Desde donde Sirius y Peter se encontraban se distinguían unas 3 sombras, en las que una era Dumbledore. " que demonios debe haber pasado? Joder quien deben ser los demás?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

James acababa de llegar a casa de sus padres.

-Hola ya estoy en casa!

-Hijo! Que tal llevas el curso, bien? – dijo una mujer castaña con unos ojos claros, vestía con un traje largo y morado

-Como esta papá?

-Bueno en el sofá, dice que no quiere estar en la cama porque sino no se entera de lo que esta pasando en el ministerio.

-Pero... papá! qué tal? – dijo James al ver a su padre estirado en el sofá de piel negro. Su padre era un hombre que se podía saber aunque ahora no lo pareciera, una persona seria, era de piel morena y con el pelo negro azabache. Llevaba gafas y una mirada penetrante que en estoy días se veía cansada y sin brillo.

-James no agobies mucho a tu padre! Tiene que descansar.

-no... por cierto no tenias que enviarme una carta, ya tengo 17 años...

-Carta? Yo no te he enviado nada.

-a no? Esto qué es? –dijo James sacando la carta de su bolsillo y desdoblándola – ves esta cart...- acababa de ver el contenido de la carta y esa letra no era de su madre, era una letra de chica fina, ahora caía, cómo podía haber sido su madre si la lechuza había estado en Hogwarts enviando una carta. James la empezó a leer " _Hola, me ha gustado (...)Un beso! Lily_" Le había mandado un beso, le habían gustado los poemas, quería quedar con él...

-James hijo estas bien! – su padre se había incorporado y miraba extrañado a su hijo.

-Sí, si... me tengo que ir a dormir...bueno... buenas noches...

_"De tantas cosas que perdí,_

_diría que solo guardo lo que fue;_

_mágico tiempo que nació en Abril..."_

_Mientras subía las escaleras, James releía y releía una vez más la carta de su amor._

_("Hola (...) Un beso! Lily")_

_"En todas las cosas que no te he dado,_

_todas las veces que he fallado_

_yo lo que quiero es arreglarlo,_

_y cuanto antes..."_

_" En mis sueños puedo verte cada día,_

_y me siento cada noche a esperarte,_

_por si vienes, y me traes tu melodía,_

_por si vienes esta vez para quedarte y no gritarme,_

_y me pongo a pensar..."_

James acababa de llegar a su habitación, una vez dentro, se tiró en la cama boca arriba y cerro los ojos sin soltar la carta de la mano

_"En todas las cosas que no te he dado,_

_todas las veces que he fallado_

_yo lo que quiero es arreglarlo,_

_y cuanto antes..."_

así se quedo dormido, pensando...

A la mañana siguiente..

"_Quiero verte desde lejos, saber que el sueño no_

_fue un sueño_

_Y un día que, vuelvas sin más, sé que tu voz me_

_Dirá te quiero_

_Torpemente te deseo que cruces el mar con fe_

_y sin miedo"_

-no fue un sueño... –susurró James al abrir los ojos.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Holaa! Que tal?

Porfaa dejen Reviws! Muchas graciass por ellos!

Este me a quedado con canciones incluidas, la que suena es de Alex Ubago un poco modificada (Cuanto antes y aunque no te pueda ver). Y la segunda es del grupo Musicaelité, (Brisa), también un poco modificada.

Esther Radcliffe: Holaaa! muchissimas gracias por el review! jajja Sirius... es que no se le puede negar nada jajajaj James si, sufrira de celos jajaj pero bueno... tiene que ganarse a la pelirroja. Que te ha parecido este capítulo? James esta en una nube jajaj! besoss! y porfa dime que te ha parecido! jeje

Un besooa todos! y dejenme su opinion porfa!

LilBlack


End file.
